1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method and a printer used in the recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various methods for recording an image on a recording medium have been known. For example, in an ink jet recording method, an image is recorded on a recording medium by microscopic ink droplets ejected from nozzles of a head for ink jet recording.
The image recorded on the recording medium, from the viewpoint of sharpness and clarity, is required to have good glossiness. For example, it is disclosed in JP-T-2005-532924 that, when ink containing colorant and ink containing no colorant are used, and ink containing no colorant is printed only at the position at which ink containing colorant is not present on a recording medium, an image having uniform glossiness can be recorded on the recording medium.
In recent years, an image having glitter caused by the gloss of metal or the like has attracted attention because it has unique design properties, among such properties as glossiness. For example, it is disclosed in JP-A-2008-174712 and JP-A-2011-137164 that a glitter image is formed using a glitter ink containing a glitter pigment (for example, gold powder or silver powder made of brass or aluminum fine particles).
In addition, it is disclosed in JP-A-2010-18651 and JP-A-2013-91761 that an image having metallic gloss is formed by an ink containing a glitter pigment such as a metallic pigment, and this image is protected by a colorless transparent ink.
However, since a coated paper whose surface is coated with a white pigment, such as kaolin, calcium carbonate, or titanium dioxide, and a binder, such as latex or starch, has micron order irregularities on the surface thereof, the coated paper is affected by the unevenness of a medium even in the case of leafing a glitter pigment, and thus diffused reflection of light is likely to occur. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain an image having good glitter. In addition, there is a problem in that, when the glitter image obtained by a colorless transparent ink is coated, the glitter of the image is further deteriorated by the influence of the slight light absorption characteristics of the colorless transparent ink and the surface unevenness of the image, and, if the application of the colorless transparent ink is insufficient, sufficient scratch resistance cannot be obtained.
Meanwhile, when a glitter image is formed by ejecting a glitter pigment ink onto a film such as a polyvinyl chloride film or a PET film, even if a resin is added to the glitter pigment ink, a good uniform film is not formed due to the difference in hardness or linear expansion coefficient of the glitter pigment ink, which is generally an inorganic material, and the resin, and, as a result, scratch resistance is likely to become insufficient.
As described above, in the related art, it is difficult for good glitter of the glitter image and scratch resistance of the glitter image to be compatible with each other.